wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Day/Transcript
(Opens showing Lord Hater's ship over a forest landscape at sunrise. A rooster crows) (Pans in to a sleeping Sylvia, her eyes pop open, and she sits up as the camera zooms out to reveal Wander, sleeping on her back. The background suggests they are in one of the ship's prison cells) Sylvia: Uh, W-Wander? (Widen to show a Watchdog outside the cell) Watchdog: Shh, he's sleeping. (walking away) The nerve of some people. Sylvia: (taps Wander with her tail) Wander, wake up, buddy! (through teeth) We gotta get outta here! (Cut to an area of the cell as Wander slides down Sylvia's tail) Wander: (yawns, tongue smacks) (Widen to frame Sylvia) Sylvia: (grumbles) They must've nabbed us while I was catchin' some Z's. (sighs quickly) Can't believe I slept through it. You, however, you can sleep through anything. (chuckling) Heck, when you're really beat, nothin' can... (looks at him) Wake...you up. Wander: (snoring) Sylvia: Uh-oh. (Close-up of him as she taps his cheek and opens his right eye. Widen as she shakes him) Sylvia: Wander! Come on! Wake up, buddy! Wander: (snoring) Sylvia: Ugh...it's gonna be a long day. (Freeze-frame, the episode's title appears) Sylvia: (whispers, slightly loud) Wander, Wander, come on! Time to wake up! Wander: (snoring) (Wide shot, Sylvia puts Wander down and zips off screen left. She comes in with an alarm clock and lets it ring. She zips off again and comes back screen right with a pair of cymbals. She bangs them together rapidly, then zips off again. She returns screen left with a banjo and pail, and she rests one leg on the latter while strumming a rather off-key tune. She ends the song and pants; Wander obviously does not stur to any sound of either attempt. Sylvia scowls, then exits. She returns screen right with a fire hose. She turns its wheel and averts her gaze, but only a small drop comes out. She yanks on the hose, then stares at it. The water bursts out, flinging her all over the cell. She lands on her belly and sits up, dazed) (Cut to an extreme close-up of two pairs of feet marching down the hallway. Back to Sylvia as she notices this; she flops Wander onto her back and lies down, pretending she's still asleep. Wander starts to slip off, but she pushes him back with her tail. The shadows of the jail door slide away, and the Watchdogs' shadows loom over them) Right Watchdog: Huh, couple of sleepyheads. (cut to them) Come on, little buddy, time to get vaporized. (imitates laser) Left Watchdog: Really? I thought Hater was gonna dip 'em in lava. Right Watchdog: No, lava pit's on the fritz. Left Watchdog: Aw, man! I love the lava. (On the start of the next line, Sylvia looms over them from behind) Right Watchdog: I know, I know, but...vaporization's pretty cool, too. (They instantly realize what's going on behind them. Snap to black as we hear a punch while stars fly past the screen. Fade in to the passed out Watchdogs in the cell; the shadows of the door slide in. Wide shot as Sylvia pats her hands) Sylvia: (puts Wander on her back) Time to bust outta this skull! (She takes off on the end of this. Wander suddenly slips off and spins in the air before landing) Wander: (snoring) (Sylvia peeks in from screen right and walks up. She thinks for a moment, then attempts to lift his body. It slips out of her hands, this repeats two more times. On the third time, she loses her grip and Wander slinks out of the scene like a spring. Sylvia rushes off; Close-up as she puts Wander over her shoulder. He slides off; cut to him as she tries to grab him with her hands but he keeps sliding out. Cut to her as she wraps him in her tail; he slips right out and crashes off camera. Sylvia walks off, growling) (Snap to black, after which Wander's hand held by Sylvia comes into view. This goes the same for the other hand. Widen to frame both as Sylvia ties the arms together into a knot; Cut to ground level as her feet come into view. Pan upwards to show her standing proudly, Wander dangling from her neck like a flag. Wander suddenly comes loose and flies off, crashing. Again, Sylvia grumbles and leaves) (Cut to a red toned ground as Sylvia brings one of Wander's hands and feet into view. She ties them into a knot; same goes for the other hand and foot. Cut to a close-up of Wander as Sylvia runs off; she has strapped him to her back like a backpack) (Cut to a crossroad of halls as Sylvia runs down the horizontal hall. A crowd of Watchdogs come down the vertical hall; cut to a hallway as Sylvia zips behind a machine on either side, hiding from the Watchdogs. She sees a crowd coming down the hall before her; close-up as she slinks forward to a door. Next to her, another crowd approaches; brief close-up of them. Cut to Sylvia's staring face as her eyes flick around, then she sees something. Camera pans over to a button on the door next to her. She presses it, and the camera widens to show her in the door as it closes, just before the Watchdogs pass by) (Cut to inside the room Sylvia entered, showing her and Wander in close-up) Sylvia: Phew. (Her expression suddenly shifts to shock; zoom out to show a bunch of Watchdogs not in their uniforms – just in towels, showing their pink bodies underneath. She has entered the Watchdogs' locker room. Cut to Sylvia as she leans against the doorway, close-up as she looks off camera. Pan quickly to a close-up of a Watchdog applying roll-on to his underarm. Back to Sylvia, pan quickly to a close-up of a Watchdog shaving part of his eye. Back to Sylvia, pan quickly to a close-up of a Watchdog feeling his obese belly. Back to Sylvia, she sticks out her tongue in disgust) Sylvia: Ick. (She notices something; cut to an area of the locker room and pan to the right, showing the exit door. Close-up of the exit sign; back to Sylvia as she gasps. She slinks quietly through the locker room as the camera follows her. She kicks one Watchdog out of the way, puts a towel over another's head, and hides behind a laundry cart as she pushes it with her. Cut to the exit door as the cart hits it, Sylvia sticks her head out. She comes out, eyes flicking back and forth. Close-up of her, she smiles and turns around, exposing Wander) Wander: (loud snoring) (The snore was loud enough for the Watchdogs to hear as the camera widens while they come into view. Sylvia sighs wearily, then turns around, arms up and fists clenched) Sylvia: Alright, ladies! (flexes each fist, to the Watchdogs) Looks like we're doin' it your way. (puts Wander in the cart, zoom in on her) Bring it on, ya little monsters! (Camera widens to show the Watchdogs from behind. Pan down slightly until their naked butts are partially seen. Sylvia's mood changes; close-up of her as she averts her eyes) Sylvia: OH, GROSS! Can a lady get some towels?! (Cut to the Watchdogs as they look down) Watchdog 2: Guess so. Watchdog 3: Yeah, sure. Watchdog 4: Doesn't bother me. (They duck out of view and stand up, towels on their heads like turbans. Cut to Sylvia as she looks at them, but then she averts again) Sylvia: I MEANT AROUND YOUR WAISTS!! (Back to the Watchdogs, they look down) Watchdog 2: Oh. Watchdog 4: My bad. Watchdog 3: Yeah, that makes way more sense. (They reach up to their heads and take off the towels, then tie them around their waists. Back to Sylvia as she peeks) Sylvia: Thank you. (Cut to the Watchdogs; there is a pause for a moment, then they get into fighting positions as the scene goes to letterbox view around them. Same goes for Sylvia. Both sides leap toward each other, yelling as the camera shifts back and forth between them. Snap back to normal view and zoom out suddenly, revealing Sylvia has stuffed them into the various lockers. She whistles and slams one door shut as they groan, then she spins a towel around and thrusts it at another door, causing them all to slam shut. She pats her hands and leans against the cart, suddenly sending it offscreen. Sylvia gasps, then rushes after the cart. She leaps at it, but fails. Cut to a ground level of her as the cart goes through another door in the background) (Cut to inside the door as it opens to reveal a dazed Sylvia. She stares in shock; cut to just behind her as the cart goes down a conveyor belt, panning upward revealing various other carts full of laundry on conveyor belts – she has entered the ship's laundromat. Cut to a view of her from above) Sylvia: Wander? (runs off) Wander, you there? (Cut to Wander inside the cart) Wander: (yawning) (Cut to Sylvia watching Wander go down one of the conveyors as the camera follows him. Brief shot of Sylvia, then pan quickly to the carts dumping the laundry into the giant washing machine. Back to Sylvia) Sylvia: WANDER!! (She leaps from the platform and slides down one of the conveyors, knocking several carts off. Cut to the end of the belt as one cart dumps its load. The cart with Wander in it dumps him out, and Sylvia dives after him. Brief shot of a falling Wander, followed by Sylvia as she tries to flap towards him. Cut to inside the washing machine as both fall into the water. Sylvia sticks her head up, just as the machine starts up. It rocks side to side, causing her to nudge all over the place. Cut to under the water as Wander swims around with the laundry. Cut to a drain as it opens, causing all the water plus Wander and Sylvia to be sucked into it. Cut to a spout as it spits out Sylvia, panning down to her covered with laundry as she looks up. She has been dropped into the drying machine; it starts up and she spins around. Wander joins them, bouncing up and down with the spins. Cut to another conveyor as a pipe spits out some laundry. One pile bursts revealing Wander, fur entirely frizzed out and puffed slightly. Sylvia comes out of another pile, moaning tiredly. She looks ahead of her; cut to a pile of laundry as a presser slams down on it putting them in perfect piles. The pile with Wander slides up next; Wander's fur now back to its normal state. Back to a horrified Sylvia) Sylvia: WANDER!! (She leaps from her pile and pushes him out of the way just as the presser comes down, pressing her body aside slightly as she is dragged offscreen. Cut to a room filled with Watchdog attire as Sylvia falls into view, dazed. Wander comes down, hat inflated like a parachute. He lands; close-up as he falls into a pile of helmets. They fall over him, Sylvia reaches into view and takes him out. He now wears one of the helmets. Cut to Sylvia, she smiles, getting an idea) (Wipe to a hallway where the Watchdogs march down, blasters in hand. Cut to a doorway where a crudly dressed Watchdog peeks out – this is actually Wander in disguise. Sylvia peeks out, her neck wrapped in a collar with a lock on it. Wander leans against her head) Sylvia: Ugh...worst idea I've ever had. (Cut to the hallway as Sylvia walks down, camera following her. Wander is tied to her tail, and Sylvia has a string around her wrist to control his hand which is also tied to it. Wander's feet slide on the ground, squeaking audibly; Sylvia's next line is delivered in a very stilted manner) Sylvia: Oh, no. This is truly a dark day for Sylvia. I can't believe I have been captured. (Front-on view of her as her eyes turn to a Watchdog looking at her on either side. She smiles; cut to side view as she exits. Cut to her in an elevator, she signs in relief. This shot exposes her other hand tied to a string to control Wander's other arm, also tied. Cut to a close-up of the button panel in the elevator, she tries to get Wander's hand to push one of the buttons but couldn't) Peepers: (offscreen) Here, let me get that. (Right on cue, his hand comes into the scene and presses a button. Wide shot of the three in the elevator, Sylvia showing an expression of worry. The doors close, cut to inside the elevator) Peepers: And what do we say when somebody helps us? (Sylvia's teeth chatter, she deepens her voice to imitate a Watchdog's on her next few lines) Sylvia: "Uh, thank you, sir." Peepers: That's more like it. I see we finally captured that hideous Z-bornak. Sylvia: "Actually, while she may not be conventionally beautiful, many people find her personality, and strength of character, to be very attractive!" (Pauses) "Is...what she would say. She would totally say something dumb, and corny like that." (Wander's head droops) Wander: (snoring) Peepers: Huh, you're all right, soldier. What's your name? Sylvia: "It's –" (Wander rips off his Watchdog mask, exposing his face) Wander: (talking in sleep) No, you stop it, evil Pineapple King! (Peepers stares at this, both he and Sylvia look at each other. Cut to outside the elevator as a ding sounds, and the doors open at ground level. Peepers falls over into view, and is dragged inside. Cut to side view as Sylvia exits, no longer wearing the collar and having ditched the strings. Her remaining lines are delivered in her normal voice) Sylvia: Boring conversation, anyway. (Close-up of the button panel as she kicks it, shorting it out. Brief shot of a dazed Peepers, tied up in the strings, the doors close) (Cut to a doorway as Sylvia peeks out, eyes flicking back and forth. Wander lies on her back, no longer wearing the Watchdog costume. Cut to Sylvia's perspective of the ship's "teeth" and several missiles surrounding) Sylvia: (offscreen) Finally, the main hangar! (She rushes up to the "teeth" and puts Wander down in close-up) Wander: (snoring) Sylvia: (pats his head) Hmm. (wide shot) Now I just need to find a way to mash through these molars. (Cut to her in close-up on the end of this. Pan downwards to the left, Wander is gone) Sylvia: Wander? (wide shot, she looks around) Wander? (she sees Wander on the upper level, sleepwalking) Wander! (Cut to Wander as he dances past three switches on a control panel. The first says "Air lock". The second says "Alarm" with a button above it. The third says "Hangar release" with a green lever above it. Close-up as Wander approaches the "Hangar release" lever) Sylvia: (offscreen) Wander! You found the hangar release! (she tries to climb up a pole but can't) Wander! (cut to him) Pull the green lever! Ya got that? (Cut to her) That green lever opens the mouth! (Back to Wander, he strives up to the alarm button and raises his hand) Wander: Glowing red cookie? Sylvia: No, no, no. N-n-n-no, no, no, no! (Cut to the button) Wander: (offscreen) You do deserve a high five! (He slams it, and a buzzer sounds. Brief shot of Sylvia's terrified face; Watchdogs burst into the room from both sides, blasters in hand. Sylvia jitters, then tries to climb the pole. Brief front-on shot of her, then shift to the upper level as she reaches it and runs up to the control panel. Close-up of the "Hangar release" lever as she pulls it; cut to the ship's "teeth" as they slowly open up, showing a sky at sunset. Back to Wander, Sylvia grabs him offscreen and takes him with her. Cut to a full shot of the upper level as she jumps off. Brief shot of them falling as Sylvia takes off Wander's hat as its mouth blows an orbble around them. Brief shot of their front-on view) Sylvia: Whoo-hoo! (exits through the "teeth") Later, lame-oids! (cut to her leaving through the forest landscape) We! Are! Outta! He – (Her moment is cut off when she slams into a green forcefield; widen to frame the entire ship bathed in it. Cut to Sylvia in close-up) Sylvia: Well, that's new. (Right on cue, the ship's "tongue" slurps them up) (Cut back inside the hangar as the "tongue" releases Wander and Sylvia. Front-on shot of them as the "mouth" closes behind them. Sylvia sits up and stares; cut to her perspective of the upper level. Lord Hater is here, laughing evilly as two electrodes work away above him. Close-up on him) Lord Hater: Forcefield generator, boo-ya! Super expensive, couldn't pay Peepers for months, but the looks on your faces – (to himself) Doo, doodoo, doodoo...oh, hi it – WHACK! Totally...worth it! As long as this baby's on... (zoom in on his face) You're never getting out of here. (Cut to Sylvia, she looks over at Wander as the camera pans over to him) Sylvia: Wander, buddy? (cut to her) I know you're probably off dreaming of... (stammers, cut to an overhead view of him, surrounded by Watchdogs) french fried flowers and dolphins, but...I really need you to wake up right now! (On the end of this, Wander stretches and rolls over as the camera zooms in slowly. One Watchdog walks up) Watchdog: Alright, weirdo. (picks him up) Let's get movin'. (Wander slides out of his grip) Whoa. (Back to Sylvia) Sylvia: (smiles) Or do I...? (She grabs a Watchdog and headbonks him in close-up. She gives a punch to another, wide shot of her) Sylvia: SIC 'EM, SLEEPYHEAD! (Right on cue, she bumps Wander out of the scene. More Watchdogs jump on her as they begin fighting; cut to Wander as he spins across the floor while the camera follows. Cut to just above their heads; Wander bounces over them, dancing) Watchdogs: Whoa!/Hey!/He's like a looped-up weirdo! Wander: (snoring) (Wander rolls past a missile and strives off; back to Sylvia, using a Watchdog as a bat as she whacks the others away. Cut to just behind Lord Hater's shoulder, he is watching Wander sleepwalk up to him) Lord Hater: WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?! GET HIM!!! (Front-on view of Wander, the Watchdogs rush up to him, yelling. Cut to Sylvia, watching this) Sylvia: Wander, watch out! (close-up) And, uh...Pie Monkeys need ballet lessons! (Extreme close-up of Wander's face; zoom out as he poses and spins around. He kicks into a Watchdog, causing an entire line of them to come tumbling down. Back to Wander, he en pointes and butt bumps into another Watchdog, knocking over a line of others as well. Back to Sylvia) Sylvia: Wander! The Cheese Tower is turning into Narwhal Bacon! (Cut to Wander, the scene goes to letterbox view, which picks out his wincing face as fire burns behind him. Back to normal view as the camera shows a front-on view of him running. Brief shot of ground view just behind his back heading toward the upper level; cut to the pole as he grabs onto it and shimmies up. Brief overview shot and cut to just behind Lord Hater as Wander climbs over the ledge and faces him. Front-on view of Lord Hater) Lord Hater: Ah, my most hated nemesis. (Close-up) You've come to face me, face to face to face! (The camera jumps closer to his face on each "face", ending in extreme close-up. Cut to Sylvia, just behind her shoulder) Sylvia: Wander, watch out! Three noodles are considering buying pleated khakies! (Close-up of Wander, he shivers. Side view as he ducks out of the scene, pan downwards to show him stuffing himself into Lord Hater's robe. Wide shot of Lord Hater as Wander wiggles around inside his robe as Lord Hater tries to catch him. Close-up as his eyes flick back and forth, Wander pops out of his hood) Wander: (snoring) (Cut to a behind shot of Lord Hater) Lord Hater: Huh? (turns around) Get out of there! (He punches his face, causing him to fall over the ledge and expose Wander. He crashes; cut to a close-up of the electrodes and pan down to Wander standing before a huge red button on the wall) Sylvia: (offscreen) Now! (cut to her, punching the Watchdogs) Flark that wet Spragmuffin with your Toad Banger! (Cut to Wander, he spins his arm around and throws his head against the button. A buzzer sounds; cut to a below view and side view as this repeats two more times. Wide shot; the entire forcefield generator explodes, sending Wander flying. Cut to Lord Hater, holding onto a flag hung from the ledge) Lord Hater: NOOOOOO! (Cut to Wander as he flies downward, then to Sylvia as she catches him in her arms. She flashes him a warm smile) Wander: (snoring) (The moment is cut short as Sylvia looks off camera; cut to the Watchdogs as they charge with their blasters. Back to Sylvia) Sylvia: Alright, Wander, time to go. (zoom out, Wander is gone) Wander? Wander: (offscreen, snoring) (Cut to Wander, sleeping on one of the missiles. Zoom out framing all of it, viewed from behind Sylvia. Cut to an extreme close-up of her face, she smiles victoriously as the camera zooms in slowly) (Cut to outside the ship, it is close to dusk. We hear a start-up noise from inside, then the missile Wander was sitting on bursts out, breaking the "teeth". Sylvia rides on it, they rush past the camera) Sylvia: YEE-HAW! (The missile flies upward then after a pause comes down from the sky and hits the ground. There is an explosion as dust fills the screen) (The dust fades away as Wander comes into view, now awake. He yawns; Cut to a hole as Sylvia comes out and yawns as well. Cut to a close-up of the ecstatic Wander) Wander: I just feel so awake!!! (The last word is accompanied with him smiling happily, while his pupils repeatedly dilate. Cut to him at different landscapes of the forest, first in front of the setting sun) Wander: You know, when the sun's setting, but you just feel energetic! (Side view) Sensible, (now sitting by the trees) perky, (jumps into the air) indefatigable! (Full view of the setting sun as Wander lands. The sun sets fully, and Sylvia falls into the scene in front. She is now asleep) Sylvia: (snoring) Wander: (turning around) Sylvia? (Snap to black) Category:Transcripts